Wild Child
by Marianne R
Summary: One Shot: Porque incluso los lobos pequeños somos capaces de amar. Y ¿¡Qué importa si se trata de una sanguijuela? A mi no... Bueno, la vida es extraña. Seth Clearwater


Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer. No recibo ningún tipo de pago por este ficc.

Wild Child

— ¿¡Es eso todo lo que puedes dar!? —Retó a carcajadas— ¿¡Creí haberte escuchado decir que eras lo suficiente mayor para defenderte?...¡Qué esperas!, ¡Demuestra tu hombría, si es que la tienes!

Pateó una vez mi costado, y mis quejidos sonaron tal y como un animal agonizaba de dolor; leves aullidos y sonidos guturales agudos incapaces de contener. No gritaba puesto que no podía, siendo un lobo eres incapaz de hacer bastas cosas como llorar de dolor; ¿Habría llorado estando en mi forma humana? No lo sé, pero estaba seguro de que todos aquellos que me conocen hubieran aportado un buen dineral a que si. Siendo un licántropo se me permitía resistir un poco más., pero eso no cambiaba nada… Seguía siendo yo y mi personalidad oculta tras una bola de pelos, colmillos y pulgas. Bueno. Exceptuemos las pulgas. Jamás las he tenido y, a pesar de ser una infernal molestia. Creo que incluso ellas serían pequeños angelillos a comparación del parasito con el que hacía el intento de lidiar.

— ¡Como lo imaginé! No eres más que un niño. ¡Qué perdida de tiempo! —Volvió a patearme una vez más. Mi pecho crujió en un sonido sordo. Los que se suponían eran huesos firmes de un licántropo, fueron fácilmente rotos por la patada de un vampiro. Como los mondadientes que disfrutaba quebrar cuando era más chico…. ¡Arg!, Podría jurar que la sanguijuela dibujaba la misma expresión entretenida que yo en esos tiempos. ¡No volveré a ver los mondadientes del mismo modo nunca más!

Por primera vez, podía experimentar lo que era sentirse un verdadero Perro; Y me refiero a esa expresión que se usa cuando vez la desventura y te da lastima; Un canino callejero a medio morir. Así me percibía. Aunque no estaba seguro de dar precisamente lastima. Patético era la palabra que Leah emplearía; para ella la pena y compasión sobraban en el mundo; Para mí también, por eso ahora me quería morir….

Entre tanto martirio y humillación, ni siquiera recordaba porque me encontraba aquí y no en casa con los "lobos grandes"… Me dije a mi mismo un idiota testarudo. Tal vez debería aprender de una buena vez a hacer caso a lo que me dicen lo mayores….Dejar de jugar al _Súper Can _y aceptar el lugar que me corresponde.- _¡Vamos Seth!, toda manada necesita sus cachorritos…_ Quise patear el rojizo y petulante trasero de Jacob cuando pensó esas palabras; mofándose a ladridos dejando colgar su lengua como san Bernardo amaestrado. Creo que debí prestarles un poco más de atención en vez de encontrar una forma plausible de golpear su retaguardia con alguna de mis cuatro patas con excito., De haberlo hecho, tal vez ahora no estaría en esta situación…

Seth Clearwater; eres un completo cabezota.

Pero entonces la miré a ella; Despavorida y con ojos inundados por el terror; Observando cada golpe propinado y haciendo muecas extrañas., simulaba sentirlo ella también, con la misma o tal vez más intensidad de mi propia percepción de dolor- Me miró directamente y yo no pude retenerle la visa, Cerré mis enormes ojos con fuerza; Ahora lo único que deseaba era borrar esa escena de mi mente para siempre; Se sentía extraño, y… vaya que era doloroso; Un agudo dolor que remetía dentro de mí, no era físico puesto que los golpes de concentraban en otra parte de mi cuerpo. Fue mi pecho el que lamentó en una aguda punzada ardiente. Alentándome a pensar que prefería cualquier tipo de tortura deshumana a verla a ella sufrir.

La imagen de Edward llegó a mi mente y pedí un millar de disculpas por las incontables veces que le juzgué un desquiciado emo masoquista cuando me brindaba sus platicas "orientadoras" para el amor…. ¿Era así cómo el se sentía?, ¿El amor era forzosamente encaminado a la conexión emocional de ambos individuos?

Un momento…¡alto, alto!; Ya esto era aceptar demasiado rápido. ¿Y era verdaderamente amor lo que sentía?, ¿Cómo saberlo?

_._

_._

_._

**Hace un mes.**

— ¡Te atrapé pequeña sanguijuela! —le grité con emoción cuando la intrusa se vio acorralada entre las capas rocosas de los acantilados y mi cuerpo humano, asechando con entrar en fase si en algún momento _La cosa_ intentaba arremeter contra mí.-

Hoy si era un buen día. ¡Oh, si!, vaya que lo era. En toda la redonda no había rastro de ningún miembro de la manada más que yo. Absolutamente todos habían traspasado el territorio Quileute para atender un asunto de suma importancia con el Doc Vampiro… Y, claro, como era de esperarse, a mi no se me incluiría en el paquete. No podría inmiscuir mis narices por ser conceptos que se tratarían solo con gente experimentada. Normalmente me sentiría enojado a causa de otro desprecio a mis habilidades., bueno, de hecho lo estaba… Pero ahora no tanto como antes. Convencí a Colin y Brandy a salir de la Push un rato…. Después de mí, ellos eran la camada favorita. De modo que ahora estaba solo, una vez más.

La pequeña y menudita chupasangre no tendría oportunidad. Había seguido su rastro desde First Bech hasta los bosques del territorio. La pobre ni siquiera parecía saber donde se encontraba. Mejor para mí., Tal vez ofreciéndoles sus cenizas les demuestre de una vez y por todas que tengo la madurez y fuerza para participar en serio y no ridiculeces y niñerías como hacer la guardia…

Tan concentrado me encontraba, deleitando el triunfo imaginario que no me di cuenta de las amenazas de mi oponente….Y, prácticamente me quedé helado como un bobo cuando la pude observar de verdad.

La intimidación de esa enana era completamente nula.

Al contrario de lo que se suponía debía ser un vampiro convencional; Ella temblaba aterrorizada. Mordía sus labios con tanta desesperación y pavor, que…lo juro. Por un momento me hizo sentir la más terrible de las bestias; Sus ojos ámbares me miraban como quien mira a un demonio encarnado; nacarados y cristalinos, daban la impresión de que aquella menudita chiquilla se echaría a llorar en cualquier momento., Y yo sabía, eso era una remota probabilidad….

Me recordó a Nessie. Si bien; no contaba con los caireles cobrizos de muñequita de porcelana. Esta niña de cabello rizado rojo pastel prometía ser su gemela por la sensación dulce y de lanzarse a ella y tomarla entre brazos para consolarla…

Esa vez también comprendí a Jacob. ¡Vaya momentos tan educativos!

Me incité a mi mismo entrar en fase y terminar con la contemplación de algo tan engañosamente precioso. Debía matarla ya., Cuando ella vio mis intenciones. Cubrió su cara entre sus brazos esperando un golpe fatal… sollozando como solo lo haría una niña humana asustada pidiéndole ayuda a algún súper héroe.

No pude matarle….

A contrario de eso, me acerque más a ella, ¡bah!, que mas daba… si no podía cumplir las exigencias de mi naturaleza. Por lo menos cumpliría las que me daban a mi la gana. La pequeña chupasangre seguía hecha un ovillo entre las rocas. Gimiendo tal y como lo haría si en verdad pudiese llorar. El olor era punzante, pero ya estaba acostumbrado a él., casi tanto como para ignorarlo y continuar con mi camino… Tenté la piel gélida de su brazo y ella de contrajo del terror… Ouch, No alcanzaba a concebir cuanto miedo era que mi patética persona pudiese provocar. Volví a tocar su brazo con mi dedo índice.

— Hey, Niña —Aunque no fuera del todo una. Al menos a mí si me lo parecía— Cálmate. NO voy a hacerte nada.

Ella descubrió levemente su rostro con lentos movimientos. No lo suficientes, por supuesto-. Yo aun seguía siendo una amenaza y los vampiros no suelen confiar con tal facilidad con el primer hombre lobo que se les topa a la primera. Intenté romper el hielo; — ¿Cómo te llamas?

Mordió sus labios con ojos desconfiados. Debatiéndose entre contestar o no.

—A-Annie…— su voz titubeante sonó igual a una campanilla navideña. Peligrosamente adorable.

—Annie. Soy Seth…Escucha. Este territorio no es para ser traspasado por vampiros. Tienes que irte antes de que mi manada llegue., Ellos nos se van a detener como yo lo he hecho —Un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de Annie. Tendría que aceptarlo, se veía mona con esa expresión de fragilidad.

—Me perdí. No se como salir y necesito encontrar el camino de regreso.

—Dime a donde vas y yo te indicaré por donde.

—A Forks. Con la familia Cullen.

Y si, en efecto, El objetivo de Annie era llegar a casa de los Cullen. Y ¡Oh grandes vueltas de la vida!, cuando la guié a la casa del Doc y demás, sorpresa que me llevé cuando descubrí que el asunto a tratar con la manada era evitar casar a un vampiro con las características físicas que tenía ella…Puesto que era una nueva integrante de la familia con la que no hallábamos en alianza… Literalmente, golpeé mi rostro con la palma de mi mano. La chica de 13 años de edad humana y a penas 3 de vampiro solo buscaba un refugio donde poder ocultarse y no tener miedo. ¿Y qué hago yo?; le doy una cálida bienvenida brindándole un susto de por vida y la eterna desconfianza en los que, ahora como una Cullen, formaban con ella una alianza inquebrantable…

Lo que pasó los días siguientes fue relativamente sencillo., Tal y como mis premoniciones lo anunciaban; Annie y Nessie se hicieron amigas inseparables…El crecimiento de Ness cada día iba en un transcurso más lento y las aparentes edades de las dos se encontraban en el punto perfecto. Esme y Alice no tardaron en encariñarse con ella como lo hizo el resto de la familia y parte de la manada.

Si, así de drásticamente había cambiado la relación entre ambos clanes desde la impronta de Jake. Aunque, claro esta… solo mostrábamos confianza con esa clase de vampiros, los tomábamos como si no lo fueran y al resto los veíamos igual que siempre; una amenaza y un blanco a destruir.

Los días continuaban uno tras otro en una rutina perpetua donde pasaba la mañana estudiando, medio día vigilando y las tardes, en compañía de Jacob., cenábamos con los Cullen. Bueno, no precisamente con ellos, más bien nos acompañaban. ¡Lastima!, no entendía como un delicioso plato de pasta italiana les resultara una asquerosidad. Yo siempre lo devoraba a la primera oportunidad…

.

.

.

— ¿Seth?

Me sorprendió cuando Annie apareció a lado de mí., observándome comer y frunciendo los labios para evitar la risa. ¡Que la estúpida tierra me trague!., ¿Por qué precisamente el día en que tengo más hambre se le ocurre volver a dirigirme la palabra? Tomé la servilleta en intenté limpiar como pude mi enorme hocico repleto de salsa. Escuché las risas de Jacob y Edward; los demás por lo menos tuvieron la decencia de quedarse callados.

—¿Dime? —pregunté después de tomarla del brazo y sacarla del comedor. Ella se sorprendió un poco con mi acto. Me pregunté si aun me tendría miedo… sorprendente la decepción de mi mismo si es que así era.

—Bueno…yo— jugueteó con sus dedos índices, incapaz de mirarme a la cara. Me daba gracia y… ternura. La imaginé sonrojada y el que se ruborizó fui yo. ¡Demonios! —Escuché que cumples 15 mañana.

—En teoría... Hace un año que dejé de crecer— rasqué mi nunca mientras hacía un intento inútil de risa simpática para parecerle agradable. Debía sonar igual que un pajarraco haciendo un patético intento de canto antes de morir.

¡Tendría que parecerle un payaso!- Pero ella me miró tímida y sonriente; —Los cumpleaños son importantes de todas formas— Annie sacó de la bolsa de su chaqueta un envoltorio plano y pequeño para después tenderlo hacia mí. No lo comprendí hasta que vi el pequeño moño adornado sobre el color azul metálico del regalo. Lo tomé con la boca totalmente abierta.

—Me imaginé que te gustaría este tipo de Música— confesó ella acalorada— A mi me gusta y Edward me lo confirmó cuando se lo pregunté.

—Gracias…

Debajo de la envoltura había Un CD de la banda _Simple Plan_ y todos sus éxitos. En efecto,. El grupo era uno de mis favoritos. Y si lo era también de Annie. Entonces sería el primero en mi lista de reproducción al llegar a casa.

_. _

_._

_._

Los días después de mi cumpleaños se hicieron más interesantes. Annie había dejado atrás la ley del hielo conmigo para volverse una compañía casi casi inseparable cada vez que visitábamos la casa de los Cullen. Descubrí que ambos éramos similares en bastas cosas; La música punk rock, los gustos cinematográficos, la elocuencia y en que a ambos se nos consideraba los polluelos del gallinero….

— ¡No es justo! —me confesó lanzando una roca al lago de Forks. La piedra se perdió de mi vista y me pregunto si calló en agua o del otro lado del condado— más que un vampiro me siento un gatito.

—Es que mírate. Ronroneas y haces berrinches como uno—Me reí cuando ella me sacó la lengua en un acto muy inocente. Si, definitivamente un gatito.

—Cierra la boca, _Firulais_.

Arqueé mi ceja e hice una mueca. Ella lo sabía; ¡Como odiaba que me llamara así!- Bueno, pobre; esa será su perdición-

Me puse de pie inmediatamente. Anticipando mis actos; me encogí en una pose amenazadora y comencé a gruñir divertidamente como solo mi especie lo hacía; —Corre Annie—le advertí con pícara expresión— Corre por tu vida, pequeño gatito.

Ella aceptó mi reto con una sonrisa petulante, después de decirme con los ojos; "Olvídalo, Licántropo. No me alcanzarás". Desapareció tras los arboles del bosque. Entré en fase y, con toda la potencia que mis cuatro patas pudieron juntar; salí disparado tras ella a una velocidad que sólo seres como nosotros eran capaces de disfrutar; La escuché reír cerca de mí, escondiéndose y saltando entre arboles y rocas. Hice leves rugidos intimidantes y seguí su aroma con mi olfato; Su extravagante fragancia ya era algo que podría reconocer y diferenciar así estuviera a kilómetros de mí…. Claro; la velocidad ni la agilidad eran los fuertes de Annie. A los pocos segundos la tuve tirada bajo mi costado;

Acerqué mi hocico a su rostro y lo abrí mostrando mis caninos; Quien fuera que no fuese ella hubiese pensado que con una actitud tan salvaje y atemorizante la devoraría en cualquier momento.

Pero ella era Annie. Y yo era Seth

—¡Seth!, ¡Basta! —rió mientras pasaba mi enorme lengua por su rostro del modo más inocente y burlón— ¡Que asco!, ¡Me acabo de bañar! — volvió a reír cuando ronroneé y, con una de mis patas apreté su estomago y le di el que debió ser, el cosquilleó más extraño de todos… Ella volvió a reír y con su fuerza vampírica me hizo virar para ahora colocarse encima de mí…. Mi patas quedaron al aíre y ella se acomodo boca abajo del pelaje de mi pecho.

Así permanecimos varios minutos. Y aunque era agradable su compañía y la forma en que sus ojos dorados me miraban; Agradecía permanecer como un lobo y no mostrar mi cara de jitomate al tenerla encima de mí.

—Eres mi mejor amigo, ¿lo sabes? —susurró de repente. Y yo me quedé estático.

Ella también lo era. Pero nunca se lo dije a causa del miedo a incomodarle. Después de todo; no nos olvidábamos de lo importante; Yo era un lobo, ella un vampira… Los perros no se juntan con los gatos, y eso lo sabíamos los dos.

Aun así. ¡Nos daba Igual!; Ladré en respuesta y volví a pasar mi perruna lengua por su rostro, disfrutando otra vez su risa melodiosa. Ella entendió mi manera de decir que yo también la apreciaba

.

_._

_._

_Soy solo un niño y la vida es una pesadilla_

_Soy solo un niño y se que no es justo_

_A nadie le importa y estoy solo_

_Y todo el mundo se la pasa mejor que yo._

—No es el tipo se canciones que me animan en estos momentos, ¿Sabes? —me dijo ese día.

Ambos permanecíamos desparatarrados en el césped del bosque compartiendo audífonos y escuchando el CD que ella me regaló por, ahm..¿Qué será?, ¿vigésima vez?..... Yo me encogí de hombros, bajando levemente el volumen de la canción. Alimentando mi depresión…. Hoy todo mundo había partido a seguir el rastro de Chupasangres desconocidos y causantes de varias desapariciones en el bosque. Los Cullen también habían ido, la manada ¡Todos!. Solo éramos Annie y yo empleando nuestro _importantísimo _trabajo de vigilantes, traducido al español; _Quédeseme en casa, niños. Dejen que los grandes se ocupen de esto._

—Silencio. Déjame gozar mi desgracia— le contesté en tono Emo. Era tan sencillo hacerla reír.

—La canción te describe bien. Pero solo encuentro un pequeño error— dijo poniéndose sentándose en sus rodillas. Yo la seguí y ella me quito el audífono de mi oreja de forma lenta y cariñosa. ¡Estúpidos vampiros!, ¿¡Por qué a ellos se les hace tan sencillo escuchar cuando el corazón quiere explotarte en el pecho!?

—¿Ah, si?, ¿Y qué es?

—No estas solo como la canción lo dice. Nos tenemos a los dos— Dilató los ojos al escucharse a si misma y lo comprometedor que eso había sonado. La insinuación fue algo que me dejó ansioso y sorprendido. Annie percibió mi silencio y su mirada se ensombreció.

—Seth, lo siento… no quise decir que tu y yo….

— ¿Y qué tendría de malo? —me precipité. Pero no me arrepentí…. Ella dilató su mirada aun más.

—Bueno; Yo soy una vampiro y tú…

—Un licántropo. Si, lo sé. Muchas gracias por la lección de identidad— protesté sarcásticamente. Annie no rió, así que continué— Y ¿puedo preguntar que importancia tiene eso?, Que yo sepa, nadie le recrimina a Jacob y a Renesmee.

—Es diferente…

— ¿En qué?

—No lo sé. Pero esto no es correcto.

— ¡Arg!, ¡Tengo suficiente con Sam como para que tu también me salgas con los sermones del deber y lo correcto!

— ¡No es un sermón!, ¡Es la verdad!

Nos fulminamos con la mirada el uno al otro. No prestamos atención a la cercanía de nuestro rostros puesto que en ese instante solo queríamos ganar la guerra de a ver quien hace la mueca más molesta y ofendida. Rememoré las palabras dichas y se me escapó un pequeño detalle que había pasado por alto. ¡Seth. Eres un idiota!

—Tú no quieres. Es eso ¿cierto? — el plagio de la voz tajante y enmascarada de Jacob me salió a la perfección. Me dolió el pecho. ¡Ouch!

Annie dejó caer su faz enfurecido para dibujar una de miedo y sorpresa. Giró su rostro a la izquierda y la derecha con de forma violenta.

—¡No, Seth!, No es eso… ¡Por supuesto que no! — Comenzó a hablar atropelladamente— Por supuesto que quiero… es decir. Tu… tu si me gustas, pero…

Y fue entonces cuando si nos dimos cuenta de la cercanía en la que nos encontrábamos. Y ahora sí las ansias desenfrenadas hicieron lo suyo. Nunca había besado a una chica, ¡Y mucho menos a una vampira!; me pregunté que era lo que debía hacer. ¿Preguntarle o aventarme?... Y si es que a Annie le resultaría incomodo o incluso insoportable. Digo, para ella debía resultar lo más parecido a besar a un sapo, y no creo convertirme en lo más cercano a un príncipe cuando terminara. ¿Qué hacer?, ¿Qué hacer?.... Bueno, lo intestaré. No tengo nada que perder…

Perdiendo el tiempo en mi preparación mental; Fue ella quien dio el primera paso y, cuando me dí cuenta. Annie ya estaba estampado su boca contra la mía.

Siempre pensé que recordaría cada paso leído en las paginas de internet de "El mejor besador" para seguirlas al pie de la letra.- Sin embargo, me olvidé de las instrucciones. Para ser sinceros; me olvidé de absolutamente todo…. Era como adentrarse en el río y dejarte llevar por la corriente pero sin ahogarte. No existía esfuerzo ni tampoco pavor a no ser aceptado. Era algo….¿Fantástico?, no lo sé. Yo no tengo 100 años de vocabulario en español….

Ella paseó sus dedos por mis cabellos, tomando algunos mechones entre ellos y tirándoles suavemente. Gruñí ante ese contacto y me aventuré a apretar los míos en sus caderas. Su aliento en mi boca no me causó repugnancia. Es más, ni por enterado que ahora besaba a un vampiro. Y sus labios gélidos hicieron un contraste placentero al mitigar el calor que los míos guardaban.

Hielo Y Fuego….

Cuando nos separamos supimos que jamás volveríamos a ser los mismos _niños_.

—El perro se enamoró del gatito— susurré. Edward me mataría por esto. A mi me parecía gracioso.

— ¡Que gatito más imprudente! — me siguió ella dibujando esa sonrisa que me robaba el aliento.

— ¡Que perro tan más aprovechado!

Reímos en coro de nuestra propia puesta en escena. Y de la manera en que nosotros mismos nos queríamos….

.

.

.

— ¡Cómo que se fue! — grité exasperado al escuchar semejante estupidez.

—Esta mañana. Mientras estábamos se cacería— respondió el Doctor Cullen en nombre de todos los mudos que se encontraban ahí— Dejó una nota. Pide que no lo sigamos, lo lamenta y espera que comprendamos.

— ¿¡Comprender!? — Esto era el colmo, definitivamente el colmo— ¿Y están dispuesto a seguir al pie de la letra sus instrucciones?. Pensé que pertenecía a su familia.

—Pertenece a _Nuestra_ familia, Seth— corrigió Edward en tono contenido.

—¡Entonces, ¿¡Qué demonios estamos esperando!? —Pregunté con impaciencia. Nunca me había costado tanto trabajo contenerme. Y lo peor de todo era que, excluyendo a Jacob y a Sam, me encontraba totalmente rodeado por vampiros, sabía que no era el instante ideal para perder el control, pero… lo juro, jamás en mi vida me había sentido tan tremendamente enfurecido.

—Lo haremos, Seth— apaciguó una vez más— Ten paciencia.

— ¡¿Paciencia?! —No recuerdo jamás en mi vida haberle gritado a Edward en un pasado. Bueno, ahora que lo pienso mejor; Nunca le había gritado a absolutamente nadie presente en esa casa, tal vez a Jacob, pero ese era un asunto diferente… — Eso me suena al típico "Espéranos aquí que nosotros nos encargamos". ¡No!., ¡Ella me concierne mucho más a mí que a cualquiera de ustedes!

Fue una escena que no causa mucho orgullo recordar. Entre Jacob y Sam tuvieron que sacarme de la casa para no entrar en fase y hacer cualquier tipo de desastre o estupidez con la familia completa de vampiros. Costó trabajo calmarme, pero al final (creo) lo logré. Entre suspiros profundos fui escuchando el típico sermón de Sam; las mimas tonterías de siempre, las que no creía y también estaba ya harto de escuchar: _"Aun no, Seth"_, _"No estas listo"_, _"Sigues teniendo poca experiencia"._ Tuve unas ganas fervientes de despotricarle que el no era ni mi Padre ni mi alfa; Tuve que contenerme otra vez…. Guardaría mi furia para otro momento.

Mi legítimo alfa solo escuchaba; Tuve deseos de golpear a Jake mucho más fuerte que en veces anteriores. Creí que, tal vez, el entendería mejor mi situación; ¿Dónde había quedado el lobo rebelde y sarcástico que tanto había estado admirado? Ahora si me sentía patético. Y la vida daba asco; al menos para chicos que se sienten igual de inútiles como yo.

De acuerdo, ya era suficiente. Esta vez no correría la misma suerte de antes.

.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

.

Otro golpe sordo rompió una más de mis cosquillas. Y el aullido que emití hasta a mí me dio escalofríos.

— ¡Ya basta! —Le escuché gritarle a su creador— ¡Ya déjalo!

Y si, heme aquí. Por primera vez desobedecía las ordenes directas de un lobo- Uno que no era mi alfa, pero si con la autoridad suficiente como para hacerme flaquear. ¿Y que es lo que obtengo como sanción y mi rebeldía?: Morder el polvo, humillado por el vampiro de, no solo era quien había convertido a Annie, sino que también contaba con aproximadamente 150 años de experiencia. ¿Quién era yo después de todo?-. Solo un mocoso de quince años contra la experiencia de un siglo. Bien, ya había vencido vampiros en un pasado, pero no pasaban de ser solo unas cuantas sanguijuelas recién nacidas y miserables. Me enfrentaba a las ligas mayores por estúpido imprudente y eso iba a llevarme directito a la tumba.

_Pero fue para defenderla. ¿Eso no cuenta?_

Si, Cuenta. De hecho; es lo único por lo que quisiera terminar.

Un rugido espeluznante; lo bastante para erizar los pelos de todo mi cuerpo, resonó desde el lugar en donde Annie se encontraba. Entonces, contemplé horrorizado como su liviana y enana figura se agazapaba y gruñía como la criatura mortífera que nunca pareció- La observe lanzarse al vampiro y en un solo movimiento ya se encontraba encima de este. La imagen que presencie fue tan impactante, creo que incluso más fuerte que cualquier golpe que este me hubiese propinado hace algunos segundos; Annie gruñía como una bestia pequeña, aferrando sus dientes al cuello del chupasangre, clavando las uñas en su pecho como otro factor para mantenerse aferrada. La sanguijuela, por su parte; Utilizaba las manos para arañarla o golpearla; intentando vanamente que ella dejara de clavar sus dientes de su piel… Podía escuchar y ver como estos, a pesar del dolor que su contrincante de causaba, lejos de vacilar, solo se incrustaban más y más… Las imágenes de Annie riendo, jugando, sonriendo como la niña que conocía pasaron por mi mente en forma de Flashes…

La Chupasangre menudita y cobarde estaba demostrando mucho más valor que el licántropo fracasado.

Al final; ella no pudo contra él. La asquerosa sanguijuela logró quitársela en encima y la arrojó justo hacia donde yo me encontraba. Aunque sabía que su fortaleza podría resistir el golpe de las rocas, el impulso de usar mi costado para atraparla fue mucho más grande-. Y el impacto solo me causó mucho más daño físico… Oímos la carcajada del enemigo rechinar nuestros desarrollados oídos y entonces supimos la verdad: Él acabaría conmigo y se la llevaría a ella después…

La vida si que da asco.

Annie se aferró a mi ancho cuello perruno y se permitió sollozar antes de que terminarán con mi vida; —Te quiero, Seth…

¿Te quiero?.

_No puedes estar hablando en serio. ¿De verdad?_

—¡¿Qué Haces?!...¡¿Estás loco?!

Tal vez si lo este, era lo más lógico. ¿Qué otra explicación hubiera existido?; del que, así sin mas, al escuchar esas palabras de su boca… las fuerzas de luchar hubieran regresado a mí.- Que me encontrara una vez más de pie, manteniéndola a detrás de mi y gruñendo como lo que eran; Un lobo feroz sediento de matanza. Tal vez fuese mi euforia, o tal vez… solo tal vez y después de todo; el amor no solo sea en sentimiento cursi, sino la energía que rige la fortaleza de quienes lo practican.

_Seth. Seth ¿Dónde estás?_

_El olor es fuerte…_

_¡Ahí están!, ¡Los encontré!_

_¡Wuak!... Miren a esa cosa._

_¡Asqueroso chupasangre!_

Pronto las voces mentales se hicieron presentes en un sumí circulo donde yo estaba a la cabeza. Todos iguales de agazapados y molesto igual que yo; viendo a aquel petulante vampiro que solo mostraba una cara de impresión e incredulidad…

_Es mío.- _advertí a las dos manadas a mí alrededor. Escuché las exclamaciones de varios a escucharme; Los comprendía, ni yo mismo reconocía mi propia actitud, mi nuevo yo.

_Nosotros nos encargaremos- _ Sam, por supuesto.

_No. – _La voz de Jacob aplacó los pensamientos de los demás lobos de un modo tan autoritario que ni yo mismo lo reconocí - _Esta es su pelea. Si tiene algo que demostrarnos, que lo haga ahora._

_Pero._

_Soy su alfa y es una orden.- _De verdad, ¿Era ese lobo rojizo, Jacob?- _Ya me escuchaste, Seth. Acaba con él. Es una orden…_

No me dí el lujo de esperar a darle las gracias o volviera a iniciarse una discusión. Era mi momento así que simplemente, me dejé llevar por el instinto… descartando las posibilidades, que él era mayor o que yo solo fuera un novato… Todo eso ahora importaba un bledo. Dejé que la adrenalina invadiera mi cuerpo y salté sobre el vampiro, ignorando el dolor físico de mis heridas. – La sanguijuela gritó de dolor cuando mis fauces capturaron una de sus piernas y comenzaba a desgarrarla con mis dientes. El chupasangre arremetió de nuevo contra mi costado, pero no sin antes perder su pierna en el intento… Salté lejos de él y escupí la extremidad después de jugar con ella, como si fuera uno de esos juguetes para perro.

Solo lo hice enfadar más y, como pudo, se lanzó contra mí con el único propósito de morderme. No le di esa oportunidad. Al mismo tiempo, salté yo también y atrapé su estomago entre mis dientes…Apreté mis caninos, clavándolos tanto en su costado como espina dorsal. El sonido crujiente que hizo en mi boca y el grito del vampiro hicieron eco en mis oídos…

Lo demás sería pan comido.

Lo dejé caer al suelo y, con una de mis patas, lo mantuve ahí. Acerqué mi hocico a su rostro, abriéndolo para dejarlo contemplar mis caninos petulantemente; _¿Quién es el niño ahora? _– me burlé a base de gruñidos antes de terminar mi trabajo.

La cabeza del vampiro voló por los aires cuando mis dientes terminaron la pelea.

.

.

.

—¡Ouch, Ouch!

—Mantente quieto.

— ¿Bromea?... ¡Me duele!

—Eres un bebé— Ella me miró desde el otro lado del sillón. Si, ahora nos podíamos dar el lujo de bromear. Y que bueno, al menos esperaba que eso no cambiara en un futuro muy cercano.

—Mira quien habla.. ¡OUCH! —La venda que ahora se deslizaba por mi costado era mucho más mortífera que el mismo chupasangre. Y yo que pensaba que el Doc era unos de los más delicados…

—Ya está. No te esfuerces mucho y sanarás en pocas horas— Literalmente, quise llorar cuando sus manos dieron unas _suaves_ palmaditas a mis hombros después de retirarse de la sala.

Nos envolvió el silencio un buen rato. Ella era muy tímida como para romperlo primero, y yo era un idiota. Así que, como verán, nos mantuvimos contemplando absolutamente nada por un lapso de quien sabe cuantos minutos… Ojalá no fuera el único con un corazón latiente en esta habitación. No era justo que solo ella percibiera la velocidad del mío cuando yo no contaba con la capacidad de saber si ella estaba ruborizada o impaciente… La vida no es justa, ya debería saberlo. ¡Rayos!

Annie se acercó al sillón y, lentamente tomó asiento junto a mí. Me quedé mirándola como un bobo y, hasta ahora me di cuenta de la única arma que poseía contra ella. Esas facciones tan delicadas y angelicales que tanto me atraían de ella solo podrían significar que estaba igual de avergonzada que yo, o quizás más. A diferencia de los instintos de ella al reconocer mis reacciones. Yo contaba con la ventaja de conocerla. Y eso le ganaba con creces a cualquiera habilidad súper desarrollada. Eso creo.

—Gracias…— susurró en un tono tan bajo. Tuve que poner mi oído a su máxima sintonía para poder escucharle— No esperaba que… bueno… Que vinieras por mí

Fruncí el seño. Que no era obvio; — ¿Por qué no lo habría hecho? —la risa que liberé hizo que me prestara toda la atención que necesitaba— ¿No me digas que sigues con esa tontería de las razas? Jajaja… Que ridícula eres.

La otra cosa que también la hacia un ser irresistible; Hacerla enojar. Su berrinche, lejos de denotar ofensa por tomarme un tema de suma seriedad como algo Intrascendente, solo era a causa del típico y gracioso gesto de enfado por lidiar con alguien como yo. Típico en cualquier persona, lobo y vampiro que me conociera… pero solo tan único y especial para mí como solo era el de ella….. Me aventuré a atraparla en mis brazos y sonreía como un bobo; —No seas enojona— le dije al oído, Y, podría jurar que en la piel de sus dibujaba un leve color rosa, casi imperceptible.

—Sabes que esto es serio, ¿Verdad?

—Si. ¿Y qué? — La alejé lo suficiente de mí para encararla— Somos unos niños. No hay que interferir en ese tipo de tratos.

—Eres un bebé— Me repitió una vez más. Antes de juntar sus labios contra los míos y darnos ese típico beso que se suponía era para menores, pero al mismo tiempo denotaba el sentimiento que solo dos personas adultas pudiesen lograr….

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**No lo pude evitar. Desde que ví las fotografías de Boo Boo Stewart como Seth Clearwater mi imaginación comenzó a volar y a volar- ¿He dicho a caso de que Seth es mi lobo favorito después de Jacob? *¬***

**Espero que les guste.**

**Mariiz.**


End file.
